George Reid
Created By: Garry Stahl (more or less) *'Appearance:' Nowhere yet. *'Full name:' Commander George Clayton Reid *'Birthplace:' Detroit, Michigan, Earth *'Age:' 35 *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 5' 11" *'Weight:' 180 pounds *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' Reid is a man of medium handsome features. With a little effort he can blend into the background. He usually wears a standard Starfleet Ranger uniform and keeps his appearance regular to make disguise more effective. *'Skin coloring:' Weathered tan as someone that spends a lot of time outdoors. *'Eyes:' Clear blue. *'Hair:' Sandy brown *'Routine Activities:' Fighting for truth, justice, and the Federation way. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Reid is a Starfleet Ranger. A member of Starfleet specifically trained to deal with law enforcement issues in places where law enforcement is thin, that is the frontier. *'Financial Status:' Unknown, but he never seems to lack for what he needs. *'Group Affiliations:' Starfleet Rangers, Unknown benefactor. *'Personality:' Reid is a driven man. He is deeply into his role as a Ranger and nearly thinks of George Reid as a different person. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To keep law and order on the frontier. To catch Butch Cavendish and see that he stands trial for his deeds. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Reid has a need to fight crime that borders on monomania. He will take no time for a personal life, he avoids romantic relationships or close friendships with anyone for fear his enemies will find them out and use them against him. *'Enemies (And Why):' Lawbreakers and pirates everywhere. Those officials that frown on vigilante action. *'Special Abilities:' Unknown benefactor. Reid has a benefactor who seems to be able to follow his movements. The benefactor sees that Reid is supplied with what he needs. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Reid is disconnected from the Starfleet datanet. He must deal with problems as he encounters them and must get information for the public datanet and grapevine. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' As a new officer in the Starfleet Rangers Reid was part of team pursuing the colony pirate Baxter "Butch" Cavendish. However, the party found themselves in a murderous ambush arranged by Cavendish which left seemingly every ranger dead, and their ruined scout drifting in space. Reid's childhood friend, a Nausicaan known as To'Tao, had overheard of the planned attack and followed the Raider's ship. He arrived too late to stop the ambush and boarded the drifting Ranger scout ship. To'Tao discovered Reid to be alive. To'Tao took him aboard his ancient warp shuttle and nursed him back to health. As Reid recovered, To'Tao finished destroying the damaged Ranger scout. Reid vowed to bring the killers and others like them to justice. Starfleet Rangers eventually finds the shattered wreck and list all Rangers known to be aboard as missing in action, probably dead. As their adventures together begin Reid is aided by an unknown benefactor that claims to be an enemy of Cavendish and all like him. The Benefactor supplied Reid and To'Tao with a sleek scout ship named Silver Stallion. The Benefactor also sees that the pair have such funds as they need to operate, only so long as they stay on the right side of the law. Reid, hiding his identity with disguises and scan buffers, travels the outer frontier seeking Cavendish and dealing justice when and where there is a need. Category:Characters Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek